livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 3 10 2011
PollDump_3_10_2011 Go get a garbage bag to puke in 5 no... seriously... 2 you better have it... Audio 5 English 1 Japanese Fukki's abs 5 They will be all saggy when he is old :L 1 deal with it Best troll 4 Fukkireta 1 Gosu 0 Chiruno 1 YAMADA 0 OUTLAW 2 Uunamed Current topic: Fukki's abs 1 Discuss 3 That's not a question. Current topic: Fukki's abs 2 Discuss 4 I became Fukkisexual. Best mod 3 AnimuXD 5 mrchess WORST mod tourney, set one 0 Keii 0 RAILGUN 0 Arceonn 9 Nodocchi 0 cynin 1 Xiox WORST mod tourney, set two 0 Khaaaaan 5 DJZebro 1 BinaryHeap 0 Tofutoshi 1 Goship 5 AnimuXD 0 Denwa 0 Desuwa Semifinals of MODS = FAGS 1 Xiox 4 Nodocchi 1 DJZebro 1 BinaryHeap 1 Goship 5 AnimuXD FINAL ROUND 9 Nodocchi 3 AnimuXD OMEGA BOSS BATTLE, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER? 8 EMPRESS DENSHI, QUEEN OF !ask 5 Nodocchi Dramatis Personae 3 Denshiko Heap: MC. New Transfer to Chess Institute. 2 Ben A. Heap: Denshi's father. Always behind a computer. Strangely dark. 0 Arsi Onn: Violent artist. In Denshi's class 1 Cull Lim: Quiet, studious pupil. Always has his face in a book. 0 Khan: A kind upperclassman, but can be firm when required. 2 Xavier I. Ox: Son of a rich military family. Khan's classmate. Rather docile and fabulous 0 Zeddicus: Wish-he-was-a-DJ, plays 3 songs over and over. Has problems with girls, especially Denshiko "Students, pipe dow- Zeddicus, would you stop playing that goddamned song?" You can hear the teacher yell from outside. You're nervous, and jittery... 3 F-fix your hair! Try to find something to look in.. 4 I-I'll be fine! Just do what daddy told me to! After a few more seconds of unintelligible screaming, the teacher opens the door and ushers you in. "Class, today we have a new transfer student. Care to introduce yourself, kid?" The professor motions for you to do so. 0 Stand there silently and look down, ashamed. 3 "M-my name is Denshiko Heap! N-nice to meet you all, pleasre t-take care of me!" Before you even have a chance to catch your breath, the questions begin to fly- "Where'd you transfer from?" "What are your three sizes?" "Are you single?" "I heard your father was a nigger" "Why is your hair white?" 1 Attempt to answer the questions 4 Flail in vain due to confusion 2 Ignore, head to seat. Unable to cope with the sudden interregation, you're KO'd- quite literally, falling to the floor in a... Heap. You wake in the nurses office- "How are you feeling, darling?" The nurse pets your pale head. 0 "F-fine... sorry, I'm really useless and such a klutz..." 4 Burst into tears. The nurse hugs you. "No need to worry, it'll be alright." You see her motion to 2 delinquint looking kids, a little younger than you. "Otto, Yam, go fetch this poor girl a popsicle and tissues, ya damn brats" The two scurry off 0 "Who were those two?" 4 "E-excuse me, I'm new here. What's your n-name, Miss Nurse?" Youmufag: off for dinner 1 give this to zebro when he gets back 2 http://pastebin.com/VMeeziRK chooz 0 gong 4 skill 0 nee 0 yatta 1 renai circulation 3 thus far... Who's here 5 Loli penetration with a silky smooth lining 2 Forever alone Dramatiss Pershonayeh 0 Denshiko Heap: MC. New Transfer to Chess Institute. 1 Ben A. Heap: Denshi's father. Always behind a computer. Strangely dark. 0 Arsi Onn: Violent artist. In Denshi's class 0 Cull Lim: Quiet, studious pupil. Always has his face in a book. 0 Khan: A kind upperclassman, but can be firm when required. 1 Xavier I. Ox: Son of a rich military family. Khan's classmate. Rather docile and fabulous 0 Zeddicus: Wish-he-was-a-DJ, plays 3 songs over and over. Has problems with girls, especially Denshiko 1 Sinin: The nurse at the infirmary of CI. A blazingly vaginal feminist 0 Codename: Go! Ship- Resident HAKKAH. Doesn't leave the server room 0 Yamah Da and Otto Law: Underclassmen delinquints. Obsessed with Denshiko after carrying her to the infirmary. "Me? You can call me Ninny, but my real name is Sinin. If you have any problems with the chauvanistic pigs this school calls "male students", please don't hesistate to talk to me." She kisses you on the forehead. You're put more at ease. 7 "H-how long was I out?" 1 "T-thank you..." "About 2 hours." Nurse Sinin picks up a stack of papers. "These are all the forms and syllabi from the classes you missed. You're about to miss free period, though you're welcome to stay here." Nurse Sinin walks back over to her chair and sits. 5 Stay here 2 Leave "In that case..." Nurse Sinin takes off her nurse coat, revealing lacy black lingerie beneath. You've seen this kind of clothing in daddy's shame box before, but didn't know it looked like THAT. "How's your knowledge on human anatomy?" 1 "Actually..." 8 "I-I'm rather poor, please teach me!" "Oh certainly..." Nurse Sinin pulls out a large pole and mounts it in an orifice in the ground. "I want you to name the part of my body I rub on the pole. Get one wrong, and it's a punishment game~" She places the inside of her upper thigh against the pole and swings- 2 "I-inner thigh?" 1 "L-leg!" 5 "A-adductores?" Sinin frowns, as she gracefully climbs the pole, mounts it... UPSIDE DOWN, pressing her private area into the bar, making you blush. "And this one, smarty-pants?" 5 "T-technically the mons pubis, b-but you could be t-touch y-your..." 1 "Eeep!" "Yes, dear? Speak.." She walks away from the pole and sits on your lap, straddling you. "Touching my..." She grabs your right hand and runs it into her lace underwear. "This, right?" 0 "Ee..eh..." 8 "Y...yes..." Sinin moves in to close her mouth with yours... b..but... you wanted your first kiss to be with a b-boy.... 1 Back away 6 Close your eyes and cry You close your eyes, bracing for the loss of your lip purity.. when... "SHANARI SHANARI OOOOJOUSAMA"- the door to the infirmary burst open. "NEW TRANFER KID, CROSS YOUR LEGS AND CLOSE YOUR MOUTH-" A flying dragon shaped cylinder thingie flies through the air and strikes Sinin on the head. Another student offers you his hand. "TAKE MY HAND AND LIVE, KID!" 5 Take it 0 Shake your head and clasp your hands to your body You're whiskes out of infirmary, and Sinin is none the wiser, despite the ruckus that ensued. The one in a crumpled uniform with messy hair addresses you first, "You didn't leave the moment you got the chance?" 2 "S-she seemed really nice..." 3 Start crying The disheveled student stands there for a second, then crosses his arms. "L-look, I didn't mean to... hey, crying isn't gonna..." The better dressed student bends over and pets your silky hair. "There there, new kid. The nurse is a bit of a nympho, so just avoid getting hurt. If you do, though, make sure we're around." 5 "W-who are you guys?" 1 Sob slowly The messy student points his thumb at himself. "Zeddicus. Call me Z-bro." He jabs the neater one. "Yomi Gaylord, but you can call him Youmufag" 6 Nod 1 Keep sobbing Another student, the striking one with the pencil in his ear, comes up behind them and smacks them both upside the head. "I thought I told you two to stop fucking around." He's got a student council band on his arm. 5 "H-hey, you're..." 0 Cower in fear He stands there, with his arms crossed. "Onn. Arsi Onn. Get yourself off the floor before you soak it with your tears." He struts away, sketchpad in hand. "Don't mind him." Z-Bro picks you up and literally dusts you off. "Once he starts sketching you, he'll seem like less of an asshole." 0 "W-what?" 7 "S-sketch me? Like a French Girl?" Yomi Ga- err, Youmufag rummages through his knapsack and pulls out a folded out paper. "He seems to bring out the gay in me." The picture is that of Youmu's head on a chiseled Greek god body. Z-bro nods in sadness. 2 "W-what about you, Zed- Z-...bro?" 3 Shake your head and hold your hands to your face After you're done spazzing out like a 13 year old japanese girl getting tentacle raped, you're escorted to the cafeteria by Z-Bro and Youmugay. You see several clear groups, with the occasional ball of napkins thrown between them. 0 Sit at the upperclassmen table 0 Sit at the underclassmen table 0 Sit with the student council 5 "C-can we eat somewhere else?" 1 Sit with... the teachers. "Sure thing, new blood." Z-Bro and Youmuhomu turn to leave the cafe, when Z-bro suddenly trips you and Youmu pushes you all the way over. 5 Bawl unreasonably 1 "W-why?" Youmu points to a green wad on the ground, then points to the underclassman table. "I know you have an unreasonable crush on the new girl, Yamah," Youmu sighs, "But please keep your boogers to yourself." Otto shoves a pickle down his throat. 1 "T-thanks." 9 "E-ew..." The three of you climb several flights of stairs and a ladder, and end up in a desolate, empty... oh hey! That's the sky! You look around and see a few other students up here, including a curled up girl in a corner and a retard walking the perimiter of the roof. 1 Run and greet the emo chick 0 Run and greet the retard 6 "This place is awesome, guys!" "Ah, yes, it is.... is it not?" You hear a voice from behind and above you. Spinning around, you are met with the gayest sparkle hair-flick you have ever seen. "New girl, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please, feel free to call me 'honey' or 'daaarling'" He hops off the eave he was standing on and lands with grace unbefitting of his stiff military dress. 1 "W-why aren't you wearing uniform?" 0 Blush like a little girl 4 Stand behind Z-Bro and Homoyomi He bows, forcefully taking your hand and kissing it. "I'm sure you've heard of me, I a-" Before he can finish his sentence, his left leg is shot out from under him. Over a loudspeaker, you hear- "Xavier: We do not use our fagulous charms to hit on new kids. Please put on normal fitting pants." On another roof, stands a strong looking upperclassman. "New girl, I'm Khan." He tips his fedora to you. 1 "N-nice to meet you!" 5 "Why shoot his leg?" "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Blares over the megaphone. You sigh, and squat to poke the heap that was Xavier I. Ox. "P-please... stop... I don't want to... Sinin..." He passes out, presumably because his clothes were ruined. 7 Use him as a seat, eat lunch. 1 Push him off the roof You chum down lunch, and sit through a boring class of some arts shit. You can't draw, you're more of a math girl! You head to gym... however, Z-Bro and YomiGay, who are in your class, disappear... well, I guess it is the girls locker room... but... 6 Change 1 D-don't change, you're scared Suddenly, a club hit 1 You in the back of the head 1 TO BE CONTINUED SOME TIME Lights sweep across the floor in front of you in quick succession as your train car passes into a tunnel. The low hum of the engine and wheels on rail are the only sounds reaching your ears on this otherwise empty car. It was rare for you to ride in such a car, so you soak in the experience for just a little bit just before it erupts out of the tunnel, flooding the car with light. 0 Check the news on your phone. 2 Look out the window. The sudden burst light blinds you briefly, but your optic implants are quick to speed up the natural process. Water glistens for miles around you. These were the famous oceans of Nue Terra you've been hearing about for ages it seems. Soft clouds dot the sky all the way to the horizon, and for just a moment all you can see is the vast expanse of water. Soon, however, N.Terra's largest city rises up 1 Gawk. 1 Your phones buzzing. Check it. 2 Take a picture from there. Sifting through your belongings you pull out a small flat device and raise it up to your eye. The eyeport slides open and you snap the quick photo. The city's upper towers was still breathtaking, but you couldn't wait to see most of its mass located underwater. Just as you lower the camera, a computerized intercom says, "Arriving into Lyoness. This is the final stop. Doors open on both sides." 4 Check the news while you wait for the train to stop. 0 Just wait it out. You pull up the device again and close the port. Flipping it open, the seams on the touchscreen take a moment to meld before the screen flips on. Scanning the headlines you immediately one, "Heap Heavy Industry's CEO to announce next generation utility androids tomorrow." Looks like dad's project is right on schedule. Of course he did give you this vacation to get you out of his hair for a little. 0 Call him to annoy him anyway. 1 Get off the train. 2 Find a map of the city. Stuffing the Multi into your pocket you walk out of the train and immediately stroll up to the information desk. The maps were thankfully tucked neatly into a dispenser. You exchange a few pleasantries with the kiosk operator before folding open the map and uploading your areas of interest onto it. Dad did give you the address of a few of his friends and supposedly they were famous. Who's close? 0 A Mr. Zeb - Writer famous for his written works. Though they seemed to contain a fair amount of little girls and nukes. . . 0 Label just says 'XD' - Something of a famous comedian, though infamous for how people always go despite hating the material. A real living bile fascination. 4 A Mr. Xi - Veteran and friend of Dad's. Says hes got enough decorations to swim in. Dad has a note saying, "Just don't ask when you meet him." You stuff fold the map closed and stuff it in the same pocket as your Multi. The elevator ride couldn't really be called such. It was more like a freefall drop. After you catch your breath from the sudden descent, you are greeted to the sight of a school of fish swimming above you. The entire city had a reputation of being a giant aquarium, and you take in the scene until you notice the pterydactl 0 "That. . .what." 5 Stare at it. You can't help but gawk. It was a pterodactl. Or at least the head of one. With a suit on. You double check the map, and then again. This couldn't be the right place, and yet it was. Suddenly it turns and notices you, "Ah, you must be that old sapper's daughter I've heard about." 2 "I. . ." 3 "Your head. . ." 0 ". . ." Then he screeches at you. Loudly. You cover your ears and wince. Dad's note was making more sense now. Opening one eye you see him pulling off the mask and laughing, "Always gets them. Every damned time." He wasn't as old looking as you expected him to be, maybe in his early 40s at worst. This guy was a seasoned veteran? He gestures, "Cmon, I can show you around." 3 "You do this. . .every time?" 1 Heed your father's advice and just follow him. 1 "So. . .why. . .? He waves his hand around, "Keeps the media off me if they think I'm batshit insane. You know, despite my neural implants keeping me from doing that. You should know of those. Your father made 'em." You follow him through the long lengths of transparent walkways. It almost seemed like you were just walking through the water itself. 2 "Say. . .can you tell me more about the war. . .?" 0 "Is the entire city like this?" 0 "So, who are these other people Dad told me about?" He stops dead in his tracks and turns around looking you square in the eye. You can almost sense a killer's intent flowing from him, "The war? Worlds worth of lives were said to have lost in the first month of conflict alone. Sure. There's a lot I could tell you about." He stares at you for a few more seconds before simply laughing, "So what? The combat drops, enemy, or the huge badass scars?" 1 "Um. . ." 2 ". . .The. . .drops?" 0 "I guess. . .the scars. . ." "Atmospheric or Orbital drops. Both were dives. Course the space drops gave us those funny helmets to wear. Oh and those rocket packs that accelerated us TOWARDS the ground. Nothing more terrifying than hurtling to the ground just to brake in the last mile," he casually tells you this walking through the various hallways, "Hm. . .we're getting close to XD's gig. Wanna pop in?" 3 "Uh sure. . .?" 0 "Can we see Mr. Zeb first? I'm not sure Im awake enough for this." 1 "Tell me more about the war first. . ." He guides you into the entranceway of a rather impressive looking building. The spire of on the buildings top seemed to extend all the way to the water's surface. What was also amazing was XD's gig. At least what was left of it. Even in the last 20 minutes, you had never hated anything quite as much as that routine. It was terrible, yet you couldn't pull yourself away. Like a trainwreck on crack. 0 ". . .Never again." 2 "Do I get to MEET him?" 1 "I. . ." He takes a look at XD leaving the stage and then back at you, "You sure you want to?" 2 ". . .Maybe." 3 "Absolute not." And then a singularity destroyed the world. Again. 1 Dunno might continue this another time. 3 Probably when I get a better grasp at how to write everyone else.